


Merry Christmas

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, more dumb tooth rotting nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: Nothing quite like enjoying the holidays with those you love.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh it's still Christmas here and it was great here's something I wrote in like 5 seconds and it's bad

It was Christmas Eve. Rebecca ran her thumb over handle of her mug absently, letting the rich aroma of peppermint and chocolate waft up to her nose. She stirred the marshmallows with the peppermint stick, watching them slowly melt away. Rebecca pulled the fleece blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over their laps. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and snuggled closer to Billy, who put an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

The smell of pine needles from the Christmas tree mixed with the scent of sugar cookies that were baking for the party at Chris' tomorrow. Rebecca loved the way the lights from the Christmas tree bounced off of the ornaments, casting patterns onto the ceiling. Blue and green were perhaps an odd, non-traditional choice for colors to decorate a Christmas tree with, but they were perfect to her. The fire hissed and popped, filling the living room with warmth. She glanced out the window and watched the snow fall. The radio, located in the kitchen, played classic Christmas tunes. All of the presents were wrapped and tucked under the tree. Rebecca mused as to what Billy got her and how he would react to what she got him.

She hadn't felt the so-called "Christmas Magic" in years. At least, not like she did now. Sure, those strange, warm, fuzzy feelings were still present, but not in the magnitude that she felt them now. She remembered when she was younger, tumbling down the stairs at three on Christmas morning and ripping into presents. But, as she got older and everything wasn't as large as it used to be, that once-familiar magic faded away. She chalked it up to becoming an adult and having to move on with life.

Then again, it was a little hard to truly celebrate Christmas when you were frantically trying to find a cure and running from evil corporations. Sure, she still recognized the holiday in the midst of the chaos, but never really celebrated it like she once had. Rebecca thought that she would never have the chance to settle down after what happened all those years ago.

Just a peaceful moment away from chaos and the crazy of a world tainted by Umbrella. She smiled as she looked at the man next to her. Maybe, just maybe, something had been missing in those years.

"Merry Christmas, Billy." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He smiled down at her warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Princess."


End file.
